This invention is generally directed to electroluminescent (EL) devices. More specifically, this invention is directed to organic EL devices with enhanced thermal and operational stability, and thus improved durability, and which devices utilize novel hole transport compositions comprised of starburst aromatic amines, which amines can form amorphous films with excellent to superior thermal stability. There are also disclosed processes for the preparation of starburst aromatic amines, and which amines may be selected for photoconductive imaging members, especially layered imaging members and wherein the starburst amines function primarily as charge transport components, or molecules, such as the photoconductive imaging members illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,265,990, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference.